There have been used structures with flow passage (members with flow passages) to let a fluid pass into plate-like metallic members in a wide variety of applications to process substrates for manufacture of semiconductors, liquid crystal display devices, optical discs, or the like. For example, a member with flow passage through which a heat medium (refrigerant) passes can be used as a temperature adjustment device (cold plate or the like) for adjustment of substrate temperature (cooling or heating) (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). In addition, a member with flow passage through which gas having a predetermined component passes can be used as a shower plate to supply the gas to a substrate.
Such a member with flow passage is manufactured by fabricating separately a pipe for letting a fluid pass and a plate-like metallic member with a concave portion formed by a drilling process or the like corresponding to the pipe, and then placing the pipe on the concave portion of the metallic member.